For What it's Worth
by October Dalliance
Summary: Greed had the tendency to bite off more than he could chew, but given his namesake, that never seemed to phase him. Till now. Two centuries is far too young for fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell?"

"Ah. missed one."

"Where'd it come from? You didn't tell us they had a child."

"How the hell was I supposed to know?"

Greed frowned. He looked down at the tiny wobbly child clenching his pant leg. Short hair lay matted to its head as it struggled to maintain its footing, standing in short uneven bobs. He probed his thoughts on how he'd managed to miss a detail like this in his plans. Surprises were mistakes caused by reckless planning. Surprises could be costly things and that was an adjective the sin would prefer to avoid if he weren't on the receiving end. The baby, as inconsequential as it was, showed a lack of thorough information gathering. The surprise in question, lifted a soft chubby foot for a second, and then pressed it down on Greed's creaseless leather boot. He frowned further.  
The tall dark haired humonculous reached down and pinched the back of the child's pajama suit and lifted it to his eye level. It smelled familiar. The toddlers arms and legs dangled as it stared face to face with its captor.  
~ scrawny mistake~ he thought. but a mistake nonetheless.

"What do we do with it boss?" Dolcetto asked, adjusting his unused practice sword onto his hip. The dog chimera hadn't had to contribute much to their outing that evening.  
The bespectacled boss sniffed the quiet infant and looked it over. The thing would most-likely grow up to be an enemy, considering that he'd just killed it's parents.

The moon, which had remained hidden throughout most of the night, stretched its light out from behind departing clouds. Soft white light illuminated the small house and the intruders inside. Two very dead scientist lay in a midst of carnage on the floor, currently being ignored.  
The new light also exposed , in a clearer view, the young human hanging in its pajamas. The surprisingly calm child glanced up from its dangling feet. It was a girl; Greed could tell immediately. Pale purple eyes locked onto his, trying to adjust in the dark. ~ Weird color~ and yet familiar still, like gems. He liked gems.

"Oh, she's cute; Poor little thing. I hope she didn't see all that. ". Marta walked from the shadows behind Greed to glance up at the child. "You were supposed to know how many people lived here. Greed." Her concerns were justified considering she had snuck into the house first, being the slimmest and quietest of their entourage. Befitting qualities for a snake.

"Yeah-Yeah. My bad." Greed dismissed. The soft thing in question didn't seem to take notice to the short blonde he addressed. Greed held her attention. And she had his. She smelled like menthol and electricity, the stench of alchemy. He wondered if it was from being surrounded by her parent's work.

"Kids make me nervous" Dolcetto announced. He crouched into a comfortable position and rubbed his neck. Anytime he let his guard down, he subconsciously portrayed his canine traits. He was the only one of the group who'd adapted more than just physical mutations from their animal counterparts; His implanted genes seemed to seep into his personality. This remained a constant point of teasing for him. "Your call boss."

As their leader went to speak, two tiny fists were formed and quickly pushed into his face.  
"Pow pow". Her tiny voice spoke.

A beat of silence fell over the household before Martle put a hand to her mouth to muffle her chuckle. Greed's frown resumed.

He slung the baby into Dolcetto's arms, who had to stumble to make the unexpected catch. "Kill it." He decided, putting hands in pockets and heading to the unhinged door. Their job was done and it was time to take their leave. Their group had never been one to waste time on idle things (largely on account of their leader's hate of wasteful behavior.) He'd managed to reach the end of the yard before realizing that he wasn't being followed.

Turning on his heel, the thug boss felt a delay coming as he took in the expressions of his four underlings standing in the doorway.  
Roa and Bido, who had been listening from outside, now stood on the front step with matching frowns.  
Greed sighed. "What?"

"I killed enough children in Ishbal." was Roa's simple yet unexpected response.

This was going to be one of the many times his minions displayed that they were , indeed, still very human.

Sure enough, the subject in a purple one-piece sat unharmed on Martle's hip. The blond girl held her like a professional albeit seeming a little awkward. This surprised the sin. He didn't know she had experience with kids...or maybe chicks just naturally knew these things. But that was beside the point

"Well, just leave it here. Now c'mon I want to clean my claws." The leader thinly compromised, picking filth from his nails for emphasis.

Bido whisked his tail from beneath his cloak and stepped his bare-feet into the damp grass. "We can't leave her here in the middle of the woods. She'll die Greed, sir." he rebutted, sliding a pitying look at the child who was old enough to only barley stand.

Greed feigned frustration and folded his arms. "And what exactly would the four of you propose we do? Keep it?"

"Can we?" Bido pitched. His three companions cast him surprised glances before seeming to consider it and look back at their commander.

"Oh you cannot be serious." Greed laughed before acknowledging the ridiculous idea. He leaned against the thick tree that was conveniently located beside him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And keep it where? The devil's nest? An 'evil lair beneath a tit-bar' is hardly a place for children. Oh! and lest not forget the fact that we murdered the brats family." He reminded.

"Exactly," Martle answered "We owe her". Choosing to only address the latter half of the superiors complaints.

Greed sputtered, suddenly losing and then regaining balance. "O-OWE HER?!".  
If there was one thing stingy people hated, it was debt.  
"Are you forgetting that her parents are two of the fucking alchemists that ripped you guys apart and put you back together for fun? THEN they rip ME off, " he added, more importantly "thinking I was laid-back enough not to notice they'd been pocketing half my red stones. The materials to make those little shits are NOT cheap. If anything, SHE OWES US."

Roa's reply was short and simple. As were most of the things he said " She can't pay you back if she's dead."

Greed blinked at the large chimera. With closed eyes, he slowly brought his hand up to his face. Incredible. Fucking incredible. His four acquaintances stood unwavering. The little problem-starter yawned at the tension and let her arms dangle before she rested her head on Martle's breast. Greed squinted at it. ~damn brat~ yet as he thought this, a small feeling that something was weird with the kid slid into his head again. It smelled...so Familiar.

...It wasn't staying in HIS room.

"What-ever,". Placing one hand on a jutted hip and tossing the other in the air, he gave in. His surrender was more to his slight curiosity than to the will of his underlings but they didn't need to know that. "just c'mon"

The four sighed and spoke in relieved unison. Roa nodded in pleased compliance and Dolcetto spoke to Marta about the wariness the implied obligations of childcare bought on.

Greed shook his head before he stalked off into the forest. "A pet for my pets" he grumbled under breath.

"Heard that, boss" Roa called out as they all resumed following leader, newest member in tow.

...

...

welcome to my {first} short chaptered inconsistent fanfic :) reviews are welcome but please be gentle with my heart.

Bido: gecko chimera, smallest

Roa: ox chimera, largest

Dolcetto: dog chimera, average height

martle: snake chimera, short

Greed: original homunculous, fabulous


	2. Chapter 2

"Sexist bastards." In a battle of witts, Martle had just been defeated. With a unanimous vote of her unique set of peers, she had been deemed little "no name's" primary care taker. Formally referred to as 'Baby'.

As soon as team-greed had arrived back at their base (or at least that's what the Chimera liked to think of it as) an unwelcome stench followed them in. It wasn't uncommon for strange odors to float in their basement, considering that numerous "strange activities" took place there. It was, however, strange that the stench was coming from Martle.

Slightly shocked that she'd managed to exert herself that much on such an easy outing, she handed the babe to Greed, who protested to unlistening ears. She headed off to shower.

Upon returning refreshed, to their main room, she was surprised to see that they'd all sat there waiting for her. Her smell some how had stayed behind too..."Oh."

The now awake toddler was once again standing on the floor, one foot on Greeds shoe, using his leg for balance. Upon closer inspection there was a very swollen spot protruding from the middle of her posterior.

It was almost humorous how a room of keen noses had managed to convince themselves that such a smell couldnt be radiating from somthing so small. It said volumes about the amount of child care expierence between the five of them.

"It shit." Greed stated bluntly, raising his eyebrows, implying that she needed to do something about it...as if the situation in its entirety was her fault and responsibility.

"Ok? Am i supposed to have spare diapers in my room? I carried her all the way here. The least you guys could do is change her." Martle reasoned, sliding her towel off her head. She hopped onto a crate and sat expectantly.

"I tried to!" bido explained. He held the tip of his tail in front of him as he often did when getting upset and felt comfortable enough to allow his mutated parts into sight. "I even hid my tail but she won't let me anywhere near her."

Dolcetto stood next to him and placed a comforting hand on his short companion's head. Martle eyed him as he spoke through a shirt he tied round his face. Being combined with a canine, he had the most sensitive sense of smell other than greed. Said sin, however, would never hide his "dazzling good looks" if he didn't have to. "No offence bud but you're pretty creepy. Can't blame the kid".

"I know." The gecko stared at the floor, dejected. "But I want to help Baby."

"We can go up top and buy her diapers and clothes. We might as well get everything at once." Roa volunteered, his large form moving to retrieve his duffle bag from the corner of the room and tossing it to the Gecko. "Anything I can't afford, Bido can steal. There's your help."

Bido looked at the shoe stomping child who ,in return, hid by burying her face in greeds leg.

"I'm the one you should be scared of brat." The hiding spot huffed.

"Fine...I'll get her something cute! Anything beautiful I find! Then she won't be scared of me. Everyone will think shes the most beautiful in the world!" The short mutated man reasoned out loud with himself, ending his sentences in excited noises and mutters. He was the eldest chimera out of the bunch and yet he always seemed to hold the role of the opposite. Being the first successful fusion the lab had been able to pull off, it was only expected that there'd be a few loose ends...and tails.

"We can't just keep her inside? You plan on taking her uptop during the day?" Dolcetto inquired warily.

"Of course" Roa replied dryly. "however we shouldn't dress her in a way that'll bring us alot of attention."

Bido deflated at the logical caution. Technically, they wernt supposed to exist. "B-but...i wanted everyone to think she's adorable"

The sin with the final say rubbed his chin, suddenly thinking of the benefits of having adorable things. "No, it's gotta look good if it's gonna roll with me."

This of course earned him questionable looks. He hadnt seemed concerned with how the rest of his entourage portrayed themselves and he certainly hadn't seemed interested in being affiliated with 'Baby'. "Women love cute things, am I right?"

Dolcetto laughed approvingly through his shirt.

Martle sighed at the lot of them."It's settled. Everyone plays a part. Dolcetto and boss can give her a bath. I'm going to bed."

"Now hold the hell up" Greed interjected raising his leg, easily lifting the straddling toddler off the ground. He pointed one long finger at the purple blob wrapped around his ankle. "No".

Irritated, but not being one to push an argument with greed (often) Martle turned to Dolcetto expectedly.

"Wh-aha I can't do it!" He motioned his hands to his makeshift mask. "I'd love to help but the kid is literally making my eyes water."

Roa pitched in before Martle could raise her string of immasculating insults. "It'd be inappropriate of us to bathe her. You're both females Marta. Theses matters will have to fall into your hands."

"Children need mother's." the dog added. "You're the only one who even seems to know what you're doing."

Bullshit. She knew Roa was the only one who'd give a thought about what was beneficial for Baby. But she also knew there was no sense in continuing the argument once Greed walked over to her and pealed the child off of him. The girl whined in protest and clung but was no match for a monster. He dropped her in the arms of her fellow female. Both shot him a look of betrayal.

Greed leaned down to be face to face with the nameless skunk. "You stink." he stated. His ancient frown was met with her young one. It held him there a moment and the feeling that he was overlooking something crept into his mind again. Even her bomb seemed unnaturally strong. Underneath her rancid shit of death, there was that faint familiar scent. But the thought vanished upon the toddler's reply.

Two tiny fists rose. "Pow pow". Two tiny punches landed on tiny glasses, knocking them askew.

...

...

what? a second chapter?

review plz?


	3. Chapter 3

"Useless. All these grown men can't even handle a little g-oh God!"

Martle had never had the chance to have children of her own. She'd never even had the chance to give the idea any thought before the possibility was ripped out of her. However after quickly tossing a leaking diaper in the trash, she questioned weither she would really miss the ability.

In their small basement, Marta had her own room and bathroom. She'd won rights to it from Roa in a card game. The oaf was wise but far too trusting. He always seemed to loose but never seemed to pick up on it and stop gambling all his possessions away.

There was only a bed in her domain with her clothes folded beneath. Military habits died hard. The bathroom offered some light into the lampless room from a small window. It was the nicest room below their bar hideout. Save, Greed's room of course. Grey walls and floor...To people who weren't used to it, it could seem like a cell.

Unfortunately, Martle was used to it. Having lived so long in an actual cell, her current surroundings were much preferable. Just having an unlocked door was a luxary she wouldnt soon take for granted. But she couldn't speak for the toddler splashing in her sink. She didn't seem to be having fun. Sitting in the Luke warm water with a tired expression, she smacked the surface repeatedly as if it was what she was supposed to do.

Martle leaned her elbows against the counter watching her intently. Regardless of what the others thought, she was just as doubtful of her ability to take care of a small life as the rest of them. A perfectly good bath tub sat behind her, but when she had placed the child into the tub, she panicked instantly. Images of a tiny body laying under water appeared in her head and the naked babe was immediately snatched out of the tub and tossed in the sink.

"I'm not doing this every time. You're cute, but not that cute. " The soft snake knew her words were half hearted but the little insults helped her feel like she wasnt steadily becoming wrapped around tiny fingers. "I'm not the only one who signed up for this and you are going straight to sleep after bath time." She made a mental note on the fact that she felt the need to add the word "time" after basic daily actions: play time, lunch time. She wondered where she'd picked up how to Mommy-talk. Perhaps the boys were right about the default knowledge in a womans genes...or Perhaps she'd just heard women speak to their children in the streets.

She also wondered why she was attempting to communicate with the tiny girl in the first place. "Bed-time."

The babe looked at her as she spoke, seeming to understand and yawning on cue. Done with the water, she reached toward the blonde. Her current nanny smirked; perhaps communication wasn't as far off as she thought.

Wide eyes drooped as stubby hands opened and closed impatiently. Martle complied and lifted the child into a towel. The baby immediately dropped her head onto the slim shoulder beneath her, causing the woman carrying her to pause.

Martle hesitated a little. The simple, act of comfort hadn't caught her off guard but It'd felt like more than exhaustion. Martle couldn't remember the last time she'd lay her head on someone's shoulder but she could recall the feeling of safety that followed it. She remembered the trust that was neccesary to rest on another person. It was an affectionate gesture; like a hug.

She didn't deserve it.

Now she's sure the 2ft child hadn't put that much thought or emotion into the act, but still. ~I killed your parents.~ The thought whispered in her head. She didn't regret it either, but guilt and regret didn't always have to come hand in hand. Martle pressed her lips together and suppressed her urge to apologize for anything she'd gladly do again.

She felt awkward as she patted the drowsy infant but a slight happiness floated in her stomach. At least she liked her.

Bido and Roa hadn't been gone long and probably wouldn't be returning soon. The blonde woman sighed realizing perhaps she should've waited a moment before washing the infant's pajama suit and hanging it to dry. She barely knew how to care for a pressumably healthy child; she'd be in for a battle with one who'd caught a cold.

Without having many other options Martle worked with what she had. A black tank top and two pairs of socks were put onto the child . A tube sock for each limb . The get up was ridiculous but she knew children sickened easily. The younger, the more fragile. This would have to do for now. The blonde spent the next hour pampering the sleepy babe to death. Brushing the child's odd pastel colored hair and making sure she was completely dry. She put unscented lotions on her and clipped her fingernails . She brushed her teeth with her index finger and cleaned out her ears and her nose. Most of these things were completely unnecessary and precautionary but this being Martle's first night with Baby, she didn't want to miss any steps. Everything seemed so threatening as if forgetting to clean underneath her tiny toenails could kill the toddler in her sleep . At the end of it all they were both very much tired .

The baby sat against a pillow, her head knocking up-and-down back-and-forth in exhaustion. Children definitely wern't supposed to be up this late. Hell, It was past Martle's bedtime.

Both girls needed sleep but the older one was much to paranoid to risk leaving the child unsupervised. Martle scooped the child, who in return layed her head on her shoulder. "You're way too innocent" she whispered "What are we doing with you?" She gently placed a hand on the back of the, now sleeping, babes head.

Martle carried the girl down the hall to Dolcetto's room and pushed the door open with her foot. Greed stood leaning against the opposite wall and raised a brow as they entered . the room's owner sat on his bed and immediately covered his nose reflexively. The snake rolled her eyes .

Martle crossed the room and laid the baby sprawled out on the bed . She didn't move and stayed in the shape of a star, socks pointing in every direction.

"You killed her." the dog accused.

"What the hell is it wearing?" Greed snorted .

Martel didnt respond to either and walked towards the door.

"What exactly are you doing?" the dog asked taking on a panicked expression .

"I'm drained" the snake answered. "Let her sleep in here until Roa and Bido get back with all her stuff. I need to go to sleep. Until then, you can be her watchdog since you're the only one who hasn't attributed to our little friend yet."

Greed took a look at the child and exited the room, hands in pockets. Martle followed, ignoring protests.

Dolcetto squatted in the middle of his room scratching the back of his head in disdain. He turned to look at the sleeping starfish and tried to think of everything he knew about caretaking. He'd once had a fish; that didn't end well . "PLEASE don't die."

...

...

three chapters. short but sweet. I'm on a roll.

review plz?


	4. Chapter 4

The kid smelled weird.

She smelled like her parents and their home. Like little red stones and too much science. Dolcetto had bought it up to Greed as soon as his boss had crossed the threshold of his room, although he was sure he was already aware. "She aint normal."

"And yet you guys bought it here." Greed reminded, leaning on the far wall. "Brat reeks like the lab."

Dolcetto gave a nervous smirk and shrugged. Ironically, he wasnt exactly all for bringing the kid home like a stray; but he definatly was against leaving her to die. Everything had been decided so quickly. Everyone had made up their minds and he'd always been one to just ride the tide. So even though he had his reservations, once Greed suprised him and gave permission, any concerns were disgarded. He trusted his leader and that was all there was to it. There were better options out there than raising a kid in a dungeon though...But at the same time, was the kid normal? "She might have ended up in one if we had taken her anywhere else, y'know?"

Greed scoffed, obviously unmoved."I waste enough resources keeping you lot hidden along with the reject alchemists, but I get somthing in return. I get more than I'm givin'. You're profitable investments. What's this albino brat bringin to the table?"

"Babes?" the dog pitched.

"Still not a profit. More like a balance" The sin punted.

"uh...higher group morale?" Dolcetto laughed at his own suggestion knowing he was reaching and grasping at straws. He was on the fence with the whole ordeal himself but was always one to dwell in the optomistic side of any situation.

A dry look was cast in his direction before the door was swung open. Martle walked in, deposited a socky corpse on his bed and left with Greed following behind her.

Greed cast a glance over his shoulder and called to his babysitting minion as he left. "When Tucker makes his rounds, I'll make him look at it. Somthing tells me the brats' worth somthing juicy."

The dog sighed and squatted at the foot of his bed, resting his chin on the edge. He stared into the sleeping drooling face of the sock monster on his bed for a while. ~Maybe you just smell like your house. Your parents were quacks after all. I mean, if those even were your parents...~ Now alone with the babe, he sighed at his thoughts and closed his eyes. "What are we doing?"

He rose noislessly from the floor and folded the blanket back before laying horizontally across the bed. His feet still touched the floor. Marta put the girl in a bad spot and he couldnt sleep in his usual position. He damn sure wasnt going to risk moving her; somehow he'd touch her and she'd evaporate or explode or somthing drastically irreparible. No, she'd stay where she was. Even if it'd prevent him from getting any sleep that night.

"y'know" he started, facing the ceiling. "I have a kid."

He let the revelation hang in the air as if expecting a reaction from someone. He hadnt told anyone in the group about his family but there seemed to be an unspoken understanding between the four of them. it was easier just to not speak about "before". He had no idea what lives his friends had prior to their expierementation, but whatever it was, it wasnt an option anymore. it was safer to forget. It kept urges away and It was just easier.

Dolcetto didnt like it.

It felt like he was erasing them. He was sure that even though he was gone, they'd never erase him. It was unfair that they'd always suffer his loss, while he did what was easy and forgot. No, he'd mourn with them. "I'm sure she's a lot older than you by now...or he? I never really got the chance to find out. I'm sure she's fine though. Amestris might be corrupted to shits but they still gotta maintain appearances. Military widows are nicely compensated my friend...It would've been nice to see her though. Just so I could remember her face y'know. OH, and kiss my honey and tell her goodjob."

The girl didnt stir as he spoke and reminiced. He told her of the nurse he'd fallen in love with and the wedding they'd rushed before war whisked him away. He spoke of longing letters and the suprise of recieving a baby sock in an envelope. He talked to her for hours and let a bittersweet smile rest on his lips. Sighing, he turned to face white haired little girl, feeling a little less nervous. "I wonder if I would've been a good pop. I mean, I dont hate kids, i just dont know what I'm doin' y'know. I dont mind it as much when you guys are sleepin though."

The nameless girl frowned in her sleep and Dolcetto petrified.

...

...

review?

really short chapter this time. But the puppy is obnoxiously loyal. he understands.


	5. Chapter 5

Bido had never openly acknowledged the way sunlight made him feel like running.

It was, however, somthing he'd grown accustomed to. The sudden rise of anxiety as the sky began to lighten in the pre-dawn hours always seemed to keep him on his toes. Indirectly, the sun was responsible for the curious and wary glances he had to endure during the day. It drank away the ocean of security that came with the darkness and only left him with puddles of shadows and stream-like alley-ways. Of course he always had his battered little cloak, but the guise of a poor deformed beggar wasnt exactly an honorable passtime. No, He'd much rather scurry back to the comfort of his friends and his den during the daylight hours.

Now with the birds waking and other little signs of dawn approaching, the Gecko Chimera scampered from rooftop to rooftop in a rush to acquire one last article of clothing for his young new friend. It was exciting to have a new addition to his den even though she was incapable of maintaing eyecontact with him for more than a second. That didn't matter. He's the one who asked to make her a denmate so she was his responsibility, weither she saw him the same way as the rest of the world or not.

Roa walked at a steady pace a few blocks behind with two heavily loaded duffle bags that would have any average man hunched over. The duo had assumed one bag and one store would be enough, but after picking up a "how-to" book on infants, they exchanged nervous glances and invested in the second bag.

Bido had managed to pick up a little directory of the shopping district with an illustration of a beautiful woman in a wedding dress on the front. The woman however didnt catch his attention; holding her hand and smiling shyly was a little girl with flowers in her hair and a heavily frilled white dress. she held a basket of field flowers and had while bows aligning the bottom of her princess styled dress. What had grabbed the gecko's heart were the angel wings symetrrically peeking out from behind her. Roa tried to explain to him that the little girl in the ensomble was much older than the infant they'd coveted. They probaby wouldnt have it in a size so small, but the reasoning went right over the excited chimera's head as he hurried along the route his map took him. "This is our last stop and then we can head back to ". He was determined to have an angel in the Devil's nest.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Pastel colors and stuffed plushes were starting to become the focal point in Roa and Bido's room. A section of the room had been converted into a soft frilled world that seemed to be ever-spreading in their domain. Decorating and providing for the little-one had managed to become an enjoyable pass-time to the chimera who always had too much time on their hands. What had started as "baby corner" had turned into "Baby's half". It wouldnt be much longer until the duo would have to convert to the phrase "our corner".

Like Martel's room, the grey cement space lacked much furnishing. Unlike Martel's room however, it consisted of a bunk bed that sat against the far wall, opposite of plush-world. "Baby", as the group loosley referred to her, had been designated the official roomate of the gecko and the ox for several reasons. First reason being that the two possessed the largest quarters between the quartet of habitable rooms in their den. This bathroomless, shared-space originally had belonged to Martel and Bido due to their small sizes but eventually Roa had gambled his way into the downgrade.

The main reason the infant was to stay with the duo is because the others flat out refused. More importantly however, Bido's nocturnal tendancies made him perfectly suited for night watch.

This in-turn helped a vague routine develope around the babe. Roa would take her to be dressed by her "appropriatly gendered mother figure" as she awoke and Bido went to sleep. Marta wouldnt mind the hassle nearly as much if Bido had managed to obtain simple clothing for the child. But no, Baby had to be "The most beautiful" all the time and thus her layered, ribboned, laced, poofy, victorian, eccentric clothing was a constistant hassle for the snake every morning. To make matters worse, she couldn't simply get her common clothes because Greed seemed to second Bido's materialistic ideals for the babe. She needed to always be "ready for use" apparantly. The sin didn't want to waste time waiting for the girl to be dressed as little-bo-peep on the days he'd utilize his young accessory.

Roa and Dolcetto would normally tote the child around during whatever shennanigans the day held as long as they were deemed age-appropriate by majority vote. Martle would feed her healthy odds and ends whenever she would feel hungry herself. This seemed to be enough based on the fact that the toddler was still alive.

Her evenings were spent randomly indoors or ,on rare occasions, out with Greed who'd grown to consider the quiet child "tolerable". This was probably a result of the string of Married women who swooned over his willingness to take in his poor "orphaned niece". The girl seemed to cling to Greed during these outings which annoyed the sin but inhanced the affects of his false fatherly charm. The tolerance was always short-lived once the sin would find said "niece" crawling quietly in his room, pulling down anything that was able to be pulled. She was immediatly returned to the title "little-shit." Greed's dimly-lit room was apparantly her favorite place to explore when no one seemed to be watching her...which was more often than the group was willing to admit.

At the end of the day Martle decided when it was "bath-time" before zipping the girl in one of her many costume-style animal pajamas and handing her to Roa. The ox would stay up untill she nodded to sleep, entertaining Bido's many unsuccessful bonding attempts. She slept in a low white crib surrounded by large cotton sheep and frilled drapes that hung from the ceiling.

Occasionally the sleeping baby would get a bespecled visitor who'd tower over her legless crib such as he was doing at this very second. Greed watched silently with a stoic expression as she slept peacefully. His friends had noticed his growing intrest in the child (outside of his extra curricular activities) but chose to leave the matter in his hands. "Baby" seemed to be doing well after being ripped out of her home enviornment and tossed into a circus. Little thing hadnt cried once, which he knew was abnormal even with his limited knowledge of children. More importantly, it seemed to be doing more than mindlessly strewing things about during her visits to the sin's chambers. There was a particular spot in his room that she seemed to be very intrested in, and it just so happened to be where he stored some very interesting things. They were however, very much out of sight, hidden beneath the floor. His incomplete stones rested undisturbed in a safe box only he knew about.

This night in particularly the selfish sin uncharacteristically decided to share.


	7. Chapter 7

"she ate one?" Tucker winced.

"She ate all of them." Greed corrected.

The complete set of inhabitants of the Devil's nest eyed their leader incredeously at the revelations he'd disclosed to them that quiet Sunday morning. Martle and Dolcetto stood behind the couch their leader sat in with his arms spread along the length of the back frame. He leaned back confidentally as he spoke with the deformed alchemist that sat across him in a large arm chair. Tucker adjusted the old fedorah that poorly hid his upturned face as Bido handed him a beer with his tail. He politely shook his head, declining the drink, but Bido placed it on the table infront of him regardless and sat on the floor at his side. Bido never voiced it but it comforted him in the slightest to share space with someone with a physical apperance more disturbing than his own. It was a crude mocking feeling, but he was convinced the man didnt deserve any better reaction. In any other situation he'd eazily empathize with a person forced to live a life in shadow; but unlike himself and his companions, Shou Tucker wasnt a victim.

"Kid snatched them as soon as I put my hand in the crib. Didnt even look to see what they were. She just woke up immediatly like...like she smelled 'em or somthin." Greed described the night before with mild intrest, a hint of pride in his voice at his budding discovery.

"I see..." Tucker whispered. " Children put small things in their mouths...are you convinced it wasnt curiosity?"

"It didnt take much convincing" The sin stated before bending forward to lift the shirt of the small child who happened to be sitting in his lap. He exposed her smooth stomach, full from the morning's breakfast. Her young skin was pale and flawless except for the Orobourus that'd decided to encircle her navel.

Roa leaned with his arms crossed against the far wall of the room keeping his eyes on their guest. He frowned thinking of their leader's blatant disregard for the little girl's saftey when it came to his curiosity. It occured to him that he'd failed to notice his dosconcern for her modesty untill now. Although, he hadnt failed to notice Greed's sudden consideration of proper pronouns concerning the infant. The kid had really started growing on them apparantly, but it was a fleeting thought.

More pressing things needed to be focused on. The child's sudden change hadnt been as much of a concern as their sudden visitor had.

The sewing life alchemist had always had a way of making the atmosphere in their usually lax lair almost unbearable. His "accomplishments" and contributions to the world of science were far from unheard of. He happened to be quite skilled in an area the group felt particularly sensitive towards. They usually steered clear of the meetings Greed would have with the former state-alchemist, save for martle who hovered silently as a make-shift secretary. Today however, the topic of discusscussion stirred a protective quality within the group that usually sat dormant.

Said topic currently sat quietly in Greed's lap, appropriatly afraid of the wide, spectacled man in a trench coat. Tiny hands fisted into her exaggerated bloomer shorts and she trembled slightly. It was almost as if she knew what the others in the room were aware of. About what exactly had happened to the last little girl that had been in a dark room with him.

The little one sat obediently with her eyes cast down and held herself with a newly developed attentivness that'd appeared overnight. There were startling changes in the littlest companion, although, she hadnt changed much physically. Outside of the lavander in her eyes seemingly taking a darker hue and her new "birthmark" her apperance hadnt shifted. Her eyes did however seem to hold a calculative focus beyond her years. The first change to be noticed however had been long before being dressed that morning. Upon being taken out of the crib and placed in her pile of soft toys, the girl had promptly pushed them aside and pushed herself to her feet. Shock number one. She then walked in uneven steps towards Greed's room without so much as glancing at the others who stood cemented in their shock.

The small girl had sat still that morning as Martle undressed her to put her in another characteristic ensomble. The lack of a squirming battle hadnt escaped the blonde's notice but the deep red design circling the infnant's navle had caused more alarm. Martle knew what that mark was; her leader sported the same brand on his hand.

Upon telling Greed of her discovery, his face had split into a sharp-toothed grin and he'd lifted the child into the air beaming maliciously.

"Dante can't keep track of her toys."

Roa sighed as he stood from his spot on the wall and walked to his Leader to get a better view of the infant that had suddenly become one of Greed's greatest assets. He didnt miss how Tucker's eyes darted towards him as he approached. The alchemist was smart to pick up how involved the group suddenly seemed to be in his affairs where this child was involved.

"Shes obviously a homunculus...but there were no signs of anything abnormal untill she injested your stones...this could mean shes some type of failed human transmutation like yourself, but in its weaker form." Tucker theorized and took note on how Greed scowled at being called a failure. Word-choice seemed to be pivital when dealing with the sin. "Considering who her caretakers were, it wouldnt be hard for them to get enough materials to transmute a child and then start feeding it stones...it's possible they just didnt have enough at the moment for her development to be greater than maintaining a human apperance."

"That would actually make sense boss." Dolcetto interjected, catching the others by suprise. "You said they'd been shorting your stones for months now. They were givin' em to the kid. Besides...that'd explain why we didnt know they had her there in the first place. Shes supposed to be dead."

Tucker sighed "Technically their child would still be dead. Homunculus are not exactly revived humans. They're more along the lines of living dolls made in their image. But you're thinking along the correct lines."

Dolcetto frowned with a nod, slightly unnerved at being addressed directly by the man.

Bido stirred excitedly on the floor. "So she's going to be the same as if we get her more stones!" The room seemed to come to life in mummers of agreement and possibility. The child of discussion loocked up at the face of her current chair and he in turn looked at her in doubt. The baby wrapped her hands around the sin's thumb. Her hands were small and warm. Her grip on him was stern but far too weak for her to be cut from the same cloth as her current owner...

"Wrong." Greed grunted grabbing the attention of the room just in time for all to witness him toss the babe to Shou with an underhanded swing.

"Greed!" Martle shouted leaning over the couch to reach for the airborn child but came up short as the alchemist reflexivly caught her. His long limbs jutted foward and he seemed extreamly uncomfortable holding the small girl at arms length. It didnt help that the inhabitants of the room had all sprang to attention and now stood tense, eyeing the alchemist as if he would snap her neck at any second. Any move he made to hurt her would undoubtedly be the last thing he did. Tucker swallowed nervously and looked inquisitivly at the sin who stood to stretch his spine, putting his hands on his hips and twisting in place.

"Feel that? Shes got blood pumping through her veins, a heart beat. I can hear it. She eats, she shits. Shes alive and I'm sure I could kill her easily." The little girl suspended in the air kicked and squirmed uncharacteristically. Fear contorted her small features and her face flushed red. Greed stopped stretching and locked eyes with Tucker. "The old hag obviously left out a few details when she explained to you how we're made."

Greed held out his palm and converted his entire forearm into his hardened black sheild. The alchemist flinched, seeing it for the first time in person. "There arnt many of us out there but our creation has always been the same. We're weak and disgusting untill we have enough stones to morph. But when its finished, its finished. Youre strong and complete. I remember it and I've seen the ones after me. I saw their birth. Its painful as hell and you either survive it or you dont. Theres a reason there are so few of us. Theres no transition period. Once we are strong enough to hold human form, we're as strong as we get. We dont change, we dont grow. We're permanent and our marks are immediate. If this kid is still 'developing' then she aint like me. Shes somthing else." Greed frowned down at the man before him in irritation. He didnt like speaking of things he couldnt achieve or obtain. As far as physical strength or change, he was stuck with the cards he'd been dealt upon his creation. It was a constant itch at the back of his head that he couldnt seem to scratch. The will to be stronger. Homunculus didnt get 'stronger', yet somehow the squirming girl before him that hadnt been able to even hold her head up the night before, had managed to share his mark - but not his limitation.

"I-I see." was Shou's simple reply as he turned and extended the wimpering toddler to the short man to his right.

Bido took a step back and began to stamper a refusal before the tiny hostage gave them another suprise. She reached forward and stretched to reach the gecko with wide expectant eyes.

"Bado".

Martel gasped and the others in the room smiled. Greed raised an eyebrow at hearing somthing other than the word "pow" coming from the small girl. It seemed she was smart enough to realize there were scarier things in the world than tailed men. Bido unthinkingly wrapped said tail around the child's small waist and gently lifted her out of the large hands that held her. He slowly put her on the ground as if moving too suddenly would remind her she was afraid of him too. She balanced on her feet but held tightly to the tail that tried to leave her.

"She wont let me go" he mummered, more towards himself than anyone else; his voice cracked instantly.

"Take her back downstairs" Greed swatted in their direction as he walked off towards the alley door. The sewing-Life Alchemist stood to follow his host, nodding slightly in departure, with Marta following in his shadow.

Bido however kept his eyes on the little girl who stood squeezing the end of his tail. He took a step back and she took a step foward. He felt a lump swell in his throat as he looked around the room at his remaining companions wondering if they were witnessing his feat. "She isnt scared of me."

Roa smirked and put a strong hand on Bido's shoulder. Dolcetto crossed his arms and chuckled. "Congrats buddy"

Bido sniffed and hastilly wipped his face on his cloak, but it did nothing to stop new tears from budding and blurring his vision of the first person from outside his world to accept him. He gathered himself and took small steps so the child behind him wouldnt struggle to with his pace. He used the muscles in his tail to hold her upright whenever he felt her balance waver. He paused at the top of the steps. At this rate it would make the trip down the stairs take five times as long as normal but it would have been impossible for him to mind any less.

"Come on little miss. Dosn't matter what you are. You can stick with me."

...

...

review por favor?

this ones a little longer. I think.


End file.
